In one aspect, the invention relates to the processing of a hydrogen sulfide stream to facilitate its disposal. In another aspect the invention relates to controlling sulfur emissions from a synthetic fuels plant.
The liberation of hydrocarbon values from many sources also produces undesired gaseous sulfur compounds. Hydrogen sulfide, sulfur dioxide, and volatile sulfates are obnoxious materials and environmentally damaging. The environmentally acceptable disposal of sulfur-containing compounds is facilitated where they are in solid form. Thus, it is in many instances advantageous to convert gaseous sulfur compounds to solid ones where their disposal is desired. New techniques for accomplishing conversion of gaseous sulfur compounds would clearly be very desirable.